


The Grey Hunter

by GrimDragon007



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game), Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23915578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimDragon007/pseuds/GrimDragon007
Summary: In 9:25 Dragon, Darren Amell, a Circle Mage, passed his Harrowing, becoming a fully-fledged mage of the Circle. He vanished the very next day. A search was launched and the Templars used his phylactery to try and locate him, but there was no trace for it to find. He was then written off as dead.Darren had awoke to find himself in the City of Blood, Yharnam. He was forced to adept to his new surroundings and joined the Hunters. He came across many horrors and Eldritch knowledge during his hunt.Finally, when he finished, he found himself back in Thedas, but, to his shock, it was now 9:30 Dragon, and a Blight was on the horizon. With no real other chose, he joins Duncan and the Wardens to combat the Darkspawn.A new Hunt has begun.
Relationships: Male Amell/Morrigan (Dragon Age), Morrigan/Male Warden (Dragon Age)
Kudos: 11





	1. Darren Amell's Stats

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Hunter in Thedas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14155758) by [Aile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aile/pseuds/Aile), [SkyChime (Aile)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aile/pseuds/SkyChime). 



Name: Darren Amell  
Gender: Male   
Race: Human  
Origin / Class: Mage   
Hunter Oath: Hunter of Hunters

Dragon Age Stats <\- -> Bloodborne Stats  
Strength <\- -> Strength  
Dexterity <\- -> Skill  
Willpower <\- -> Stamina  
Magic <\- -> Arcane  
Cunning <\- -> \-----  
Constitution <\- -> Vitality  
\----- <\- -> Bloodtinge

Strength - 25  
Dexterity - 35  
Willpower - 35  
Magic - 40  
Cunning - 25  
Constitution - 40  
Bloodtinge - 25

Runes  
1) Clockwise Metamorphosis: +15% hp  
2) Lake: +7% Physical Damage Reduction  
3) Great Lake: +5% All Damage Reduction

Starting Spells  
Arcane Bolt, Arcane Shield, Staff Focus, Arcane Mastery  
Flame Blast, Flaming Weapon, Fireball, Inferno  
Lighting, Shock, Tempest, Chain Lighting  
Spell Wisp  
Combat Magic, Aura of Might, Shimmering Shield & Fade Shroud

Weapons  
Blades of Mercy, Chikage, Holy Moonlight Sword & Threaded Cane  
An original Trick Weapon will be made for Darren later on in the story

Guns  
2 Evelyns & a Piercing Rifle

Armor  
Hunter's Hat, Hunter's Garb, Bone Ash Gauntlets, Cainhurst Greeves  
Note: The fingers of the Bone Ash Gauntlets have been sharpened to the point where they are also considered a weapon for Darren to use


	2. Chapter 1

Duncan was a Warden. In fact, he was a Warden Commander. So, because of his role, he has seen many, many strange and horrifying things in his life. But what just happened in front of him, had to take the cake.

Duncan had just gotten up after a surprising peaceful rest, given the fact that there was a Archdemon on the lose. He had been traveling all over Ferelden to find some new recruits for the Wardens.

First, the Dalish clans. One of them had two of their hunters find an old Tevinter mirror that had been corrupted by the Blight. Sadly, one vanished and the other died before he could help. He had then gone and shattered the mirror. 

Next was Denerim Alienage, where he wanted to recruit Tabris. But that was not to be, as he arrived to late to find that Tabris had been executed for killing a noble who had stolen his and his cousin's betrothal. 

He had then gone to Highever to see about recruiting there. Teyrn Cousland's daughter, Amanda, showed promise. However, Arl Howe attacked and killed everyone in the castle. He had only just gotten away, and he had no idea if Amanda survived.

Next was the Circle of the Magi, where it was custom to take one mage as a recruit. There were only three that had showed promise. Darren, Anders, and Jowan. The only problem was that Darren had vanished five years ago and was presumed dead. Jowan was an apprentice, and couldn't be taken. The problem with Anders, and Jowan, were that they both had gotten into the phylactery chamber, broke both of their phylacteries, and escaped. Had they been caught, he would have used the Rite of Conscription on both of them.

The final stop was Orzammar, home of the dwarves. He had spoken with King Aeducan. His second son showed potential to join the wardens. During the Proving Grounds tournament, it was reviled that one of the fighters was a carte dwarf in disguise. He also had talent, and was apparently quiet fine with non-honorable fighting. He was able to get the dwarf, Faren Brosca, but was unable to get Duran Aeducan, due to the fact of him being framed for killing his brother.

So, with one Warden recruit, he journeyed to Ostagar to join the front lines against the Blight and to put Faren through the Joining. That was were the strangest of things happened. Faren had just finished crawling out of his own tent when a very heavy mist surrounded them. One moment, a clear day, the next, mist everywhere. That put both of them on guard.

"I may have lived underground for all of my life so far, but I am pretty positive that heavy mist like this just doesn't appear out of nowhere, right?" Faren asked Duncan, eyeing said mist warily as he drew his twin daggers.

"No, it does not." Duncan answered as he drew his sword and dagger. They stood back to back, watching the mist. That was when it started to condense around a tree, then vanish. Before them laid a person, resting against the tree.

"People also don't just appear from mist like that, right?" Asked Faren. "Or is that just some mage trick that I never heard about?"

"No to both of those questions." Duncan answered, putting away his weapons and approaching the figure. Judging from the figure's shape, it was a man, somewhere between his mid and late twenties. He wore metal greaves up to his knees and clawed metal gauntlets up to his elbows. The man also wore what looked like sturdy, yet comfortable, leather with a brown leather overcoat that, from the looks of it, reached his ankles. He also wore a tri-fold hat and some leather that covered the lower half of his face.

When Duncan reached the man, he bent down and gently shook him. He got a groan as the man's eye slowly opened. They were a shocking eldritch green in color, and his hair was midnight black with white streaks through it. Said hair was a little passed the man's shoulders in length and held back in a small man tail.

"Where am I?" The man asked.

Duncan raised an eyebrow at the question. "You are in Ferelden."

"Ferelden?" The man asked. "I'm home?"

'Home?' Duncan thought. "What is your name?"

"Darren Amell"

'The Circle mage who went missing five years ago?!' Duncan thought, shocked. He must have not hid his shock very well, because Darren noticed it.

"Do you know me? Because I certainly don't know you." Darren then said, looking at Duncan.

"Darren Amell was a Circle mage who went missing in 9:25 Dragon." Duncan said.

"Missing?!" Darren almost shouted. "That would mean I have been gone a while." He seemed to have a thought all of the sudden, before turning to Duncan. "What year is it?"

"9:30 Dragon"

"Five years!!" This time, Darren did yell. "I have been gone for five years!"

"Indeed. After you phylactery failed to locate you, they wrote you off as dead." Duncan said to Darren.

"Holy shit." Darren said, shocked. "Wait, who are you?"

"I am Duncan, Ferelden Commander of the Grey." Duncan answered.

"Your the commander of the Ferelden Grey Warden!" Darren said.

"Indeed, and you were one of the three Circle mages that I thought would make excellent Wardens. Though the only problem with you was that you were missing." Duncan stated, a small smile gracing his face.

"What about the other two?" Darren asked. "Unless things have changed in my five year absences, I don't believe that dwarves can become mages." He said, looking at Faren. Faren just shrugged his shoulders.

"Anders and Jowan snuck their way into the phylactery chamber and broke both of their phylacteries." Duncan answered.

"Really? Anders I can see doing that, but Jowan?" Darren said, surprise at his old friend's courage.

"Indeed. I would also like to ask it you would like to join the Grey Wardens yourself." Duncan then proposed his offer.

"Why do you need new Wardens in the first place?" Darren asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because there is a Blight on our hands." Duncan answered.

"Bloody hell! A Blight!" Darren shouted, again.

"Indeed. A Blight has begun. That is why I am looking for people to recruit to the Wardens." Duncan said, gesturing over to Faren. He then extended his hand out to Darren.

Darren let out a sigh and mumbled something under his breath that Duncan could not hear. "Very well, I will join the Wardens." He said as he clasped Duncan's hand with his own.


	3. Chapter 2

Darren was in a bit of a state of shock. He had fallen asleep just after he had passed his harrowing. Then he woke up in a place that was not the Circle Tower. The next thing he knew, he was hunting down monsters and beasts. That then turned to nightmarish creatures that he was positive should not have existed. Finally, he was back home, only to find that a Blight had begun. He was beginning to wonder if the Maker thought his life was a joke. He wasn't even a follower of the Chant in the first damn place!

Darren sighed as he followed Duncan and his fellow Warden Recruit Faren. Faren had informed him that he was previously a carte dwarf. Someone who was find fighting dirty. After what he had been through, Darren knew he would get along well with the dwarf.

It took them about a week to reach Ostagar. It was upon there arrival that they were greeted by the King of all people. "Hail, Duncan!"

"King Cailan! I did not expect to have you greet me!" Duncan said, a bit shocked.

"Indeed, I've come to give you a royal welcome. I was worried that you would miss out on all the fun." Cailan said with a laugh. Darren and Faren shared a look at that statement.

"I wouldn't miss it for anything, your Majesty." Duncan replied. 

"That I will have the great Commander of the Grey at my said. Wonderful!" Cailan said with a smile. "I heard that you found yourself a good recruit. However, I see two people before me."

"Indeed, the second recruit was a unplanned, but welcomed, surprise." Duncan answered Cailan.

"Well then, greetings to you two. Might I know your names?" Cailan asked, turning towards us.

"Faren Brosca, your Majesty." Faren said, introducing himself. 

"Darren Amell, your Majesty." Darren introduced. "Just recently got back to Ferelden after five years." 

"Really?" Cailan said with surprise. "Must be glad to be home, then." 

"Indeed, your Majesty."

"I will also inform you, your Majesty, that your Uncle is preparing his own forces and that they should be on their way soon." Duncan said after the introductions were given. 

"Bah, Eamon just wants in on the glory. We have won several battles already." Cailan said.

"Disappointed, your Majesty?" Duncan asked.

"I hoped for a battle like in the tales. A king riding with the Gray Wardens against a tainted god." Darren and Faren shared another look at that. "But, I suppose this will have to do."

"You seem confident, your Majesty." Faren said.

"Overconfident, some would say. Right, Duncan?" Cailan said with amusement.

"Just don't let that confident turn to arrogance, your Majesty." Darren said, gaining Cailan's attention. "I have watch people die because of arrogance."

"Indeed, Pride comes before the fall, after all." Cailan said with a nod. "Anyway, I must head back before Loghain sends out a search party. I'm sure he waits eagerly to bore me with his strategy." Cailan turned, and with his royal guards, left back towards the encampment.

"The king is right, we have won many battle against the Darkspawn." Duncan made a gesture to follow him. "However, their forces continue to grow, and they now look to outnumber us several times over."

"That is not a good thing." Faren said, worried.

"Indeed, which is why we should proceed with the Joining as quickly as we can." Duncan said.

"The Joining is a ritual that induces us into the Grey Wardens, yes?" Darren asked.

"Indeed." Duncan answered. "Although, I can't share any details with you until you do join us. Most of the details are for Warden ears alone."

"Understood, though I think a hot meal is in order, first." Faren said with a smile. 

Duncan chuckled at that. "When you are ready to begin, find Alister. He is the junior member at the moment and will accompany you and the other two recruits." Duncan said, before turning and walking towards the encampment himself.

Faren turned to Darren. "Well, this is it. Time to prove that we have what it takes to be Wardens." Darren chuckled at that.

"Indeed. Although, come to think of it, Duncan mention that this was a Tevinter ruin on our way here, yes?" Darren asked, looking at Faren.

"He did, why?" Faren asked himself.

"Look for the other recruits. There is something I need to inspect about the ruins."

"Why? Do you have a bad feeling?"

"I do, and the last time I failed to listen to that feeling, I nearly died." Darren said, emitting the fact that he had died. He had just gotten better. Stupid Scourge Beast.

"Alright, then we will meet up later." Faren said, nodding in understanding. Being a member of the Dwarven Carte meant listening to your gut feelings, no matter how crazy they were. That was why he was here.

~~~~~

Later, they regrouped. Darren was introduced to Davith, Jory and Warden Alistair by Faren. They had been on their way towards Duncan to wait for Darren when he showed up. Darren then proceeded to inform them that the Tevinter ruins were built upon Elven ruins, which meant that the Darkspawn could come up from beneath the camp. Alister paled at that and insisted that Duncan be informed.

When they arrived at Duncan's bonfire, Darren filled him in on what he had found. A look of worry crossed Duncan's face at Darren's news. He informed that that he would tell both General Loghain and King Cailan this information.

With the grave news out of the way, Duncan informed that what they had to do. Enter the Korcari Wilds and gather two things. One, four vials of Darkspawn blood, and second, some treaties from an old Gray Warden tower. With their objective known, they left the encampment towards the Wilds.


	4. Chapter 3

Morrigan considered herself a powerful and cunning woman. She had access to both magic that those Circle Mages didn't and her freedom. Yes, that occasionally means getting chased by fools who call themselves templars, though the fact she called them fools goes to show just how successful they were. Oh, she knew that she was not as powerful as her mother was. Flemeth had many powers at her disposal and even Morrigan was afraid of angering her. That all changed today.

Flemeth had asked her to keep an eye out for any Gray Wardens looking for their lost treaties. She was to watch them from afar and only reveal herself after they reached the tower where the treaties used to reside. She had taken the form of a raven to watch from above to grant herself a better view of the surroundings. That was when she heard the group coming.

She waited for them to come into view, if they came it to view, that is. Only stealthy scouting parties and Gray Wardens would even dare come this far into the Wilds as of now. Judging from what she heard about them collecting Darkspawn blood, it was probably a group of Warden Recruits with one Warden with them. When they did, she quickly evaluated them. 

The first was a man of average height and had blond hair. He wore splintmail and carried a sword and a . . . . . . templar shield. Wonderful. Judging from the way he was taking the lead at the moment, though he looked like he wasn't comfortable with that, he was the Gray Warden of the group. She would have to be wary of him until she had more information. 

The next was a tall man with close cut, red hair. He wore chainmail and carried a large, two-handed greatsword. The other was a smaller man with black hair. He wore studded leather and carried a bow, a nearly full quiver on his back. She quickly casted those two aside in her mind. 

After him came a black haired dwarf. He was also dressed in studded leather, but instead of a bow, he had a shortsword and an axe on his belt. While she wanted to cast him aside mentally as well, something told her to keep an eye on him. That he was important, like the templar.

It was the man that was bringing up the rear of the group that grabbed her attention. Power. That was the first thing she saw. The magical energy that was rolling off him was immense. She absentmindedly took note of what he wore. Metal greaves and gauntlets that came up to the knees and elbows respectively. A lose, leather overcoat with a leather mouthpiece and a tri-fold hat. The way he walked, steadily and purposely, spoke that he was a pradator.

She knew what her mother had planned to preserve the Old God. Find a Gray Warden, convince him to bear a child with her, then be near the Archdemon when it dies. The Warden who kills it lives, and she gets what she wants. Now, watching this . . . man walk though her Wilds, she really hoped he survived the Joining because have him be the father might mean the child inheriting some of his power.

"Darkspawn head!" The templar shouted to the others. She watch them all prepare for battle. The templar drew his sword and shield, the red-head drew his greatsword, the archer drew his bow and nocked an arrow, and the dwarf drew as sword and axe. As for the man in the overcoat, mist begun to swirl around his hands. A small, black shortsword appeared in his right hand while some weird object appeared in his left.

When the Darkspawn came charging towards the group, she took stock of the fact that the templar and the . . . she was going to start calling him overcoat until she got a name, and the dwarf didn't flinch, unlike the last two. Overcoat was the first to move by bringing up that weird object in his left and . . . a sound like thunder rang out and a Darkspawn lost its head. This seemed to startle everyone, Warden and Darkspawn alike.

She had to give the templar credit when he was the first one to shake off the shock and charge. He, the dwarf, and overcoat were already up in the Darkspawn's faces, as ugly as they were, before they had time to react. The templar ran the Darkspawn in front of him through. The dwarf's axe came down onto his Darkspawn's knee, causing it to collapse. His then plunged his sword into its neck. Overcoat ducked under his Darkspawn's swing and plunged the small shortsword into its armpit. While short, it was apparently long enough to impale the Darkspawn's heart. They all continued on.

The last two Wardens finally reacted with the archer pulling back his arrow and letting lose at a Darkspawn archer. The arrow, impressively enough, went through the Darkspawn's eye. The red head charged forward and cleaved two Darkspawn in one swing. She watched as overcoat charged two Darkspawn, his thunder maker placed onto his hip, his left hand coming up to the shortsword in his right and grabbing it. Morrigan, with the little knowledge of weapons she had, knew that it was to small to two hand, so it was to her surprise when the shortsword split into two daggers. Overcoat plunged each of the daggers into separate Darkspawn, killing both.

After the battle, the templar turned towards overcoat. "Darren, what was that item of yours?" Darren, what an interesting name.

"It's called a gun." Darren reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, silver cylinder with a pointed top. "It fires these items, called bullets, at high speeds out of the barrel his. The force of the bullet, on impact, is enough to do this," Darren gestured towards the headless Darkspawn, "if the target is close enough."

The dwarf let out a whistle. "That is a powerful weapon then. You have more?"

Darren chuckled. "I do. I assume you want to know how it works so you can use it yourself, Faren?" Faren, so that was the dwarf's name.

"Yes!" Faren yelled.

Darren chuckled again before turning towards the templar. "So, these are Darkspawn, Alister?"

Alister nodded. "Yes, these are the creatures of the Blight."

Darren looked down at the corpse again. "Ugly bastards, aren't they."

Alister nodded his head. "Now, let us collect their blood." The Gray Wardens began collecting the darkspawn blood in vials. After they had done that, Alister stood back up and said, "come, let us head to that old warden base and grab those treaties.

So, they are here for the treaties mother has. Very well, she'll approach them when they arrive at the tower. Till now, she'll follow. However, before she left the spot she was on, she could've sworn Darren looked up directly at her.

~~~~~

So, we have someone following us. I haven't sensed any ill-will aimed at us, which is the only reason I didn't call them out. Having spent so long in Yharnam, I've develop an awareness of the area around me, meaning nothing gets the drop on me. Even shapeshifters, which is a new one. That's magic the tower didn't let us study, which means our little tag along is an apostate, and a powerful one as well.

As we continued to travel the wilds, we came across a lot more darkspawn. They weren't very strong, I've yet to need to use my magic on them. Finally, after another hour of travel, we reached the tower that we were looking for. Entering it, all we found was debris.

"Were is that chest?" Alister asked. We spread out to start searching the tower. It was another ten minutes till I found it, buried under rumble.

"Alister!" I shouted. "I found it." Alister came over to my location. "Or, what is left of it." I said, standing up. The others gathered around to see the broken chest.

"Stone." Faren cursed. "That just makes this harder on us."

Alister let out a sigh. "Now what?"

"How about we ask our follower?" I said. Everyone looked at me in confusion. Before they could say anything, another voice spoke.

"So, you did notice me."

"With you power, it was hard not to." I said, turning. "I'm surprised Alister didn't notice."

The woman approaching us was beautiful in a wild way. She had shoulder length black hair and golden eyes. She attire could be called scandalize, with how little it covered her. It looked like it was constructed from various different materials.

The others were on edge immediately, with Alister and Jory drawing their weapons. I turned my head to look at them, raising an eyebrow. "She approaches us in a non-threatening manner, and your response is to draw your weapons?" They look at each other before lowering them a bit.

"So, is it normal for people to approach us in the middle of darkspawn filled swamps?" Faren asked. The woman let out a chuckle at that.

"No, Faren, it is not." I answer him before turning to the woman. "May I ask you name, milady?"

She raised her eyebrow at that. "Milady? That's a first." She then smiled. "You may called me Morrigan. And you are?"

I let out a chuckle at her question. "You already know who I am and why we're here. So why ask?"

She chuckled again at my response. "I figured that I would be polite after you were, Darren." She then looked at the broken chest. "I assume what you were after here once resided in that chest?"

Alister narrowed his eyes at her. "And if it was? Did you take them? Those were Gray Warden property and I, as a warden, demand that you hand them over."

Morrigan just raised her eyebrow again at what Alister said, before turning to me. "He's not a bright one, is he?"

"I haven't know him for long, so I can't say. But it seems to be a situational thing." I replied back, trying hard not to smile.

"HEY!" Alister shout. Faren started to laugh at that himself. Davith and Jory looked at each other, unsure on what to do.

"Now, can you give us the treaties, milady?" I asked Morrigan.

Morrigan smiled at the term I used with her. "I wasn't the one to take them, so no." She answered. "I can, however, take you to the one that did."

"That will do, milady." I nodded my head. I then gestured with my hand for her to lead. "She we, then?" Morrigan just let out a small smile before turning around and heading deeper into the wilds. All of us began to follow her, some less enthusiastic about it then others.


End file.
